


When It Rains, It Pours

by Minnie_marvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Assistant Reader, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Kevin Beckman is Thor (Marvel), Loss of Powers, Post-Avengers (2012), Power Exchange, Power Switch, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie_marvel/pseuds/Minnie_marvel
Summary: After an intense battle, the avengers have saved New York from being corrupted by Loki's evil. The time has come to bring him to Asgard to face judgement and proper punishment. You've been enlisted by Tony Stark to help create a device that will temporarily disable Loki's abilities in order to ensure he won't escape. However, when you go through a test run of the device with the mighty Thor you find that the device malfunctions and instead takes away Thor's powers instead. How will you help the God of thunder now that he remains powerless against his brother's ill will.





	When It Rains, It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> whooooooo!! new fic new fic! I've noticed there aren't a lot Thor multi-chapter fics so I decided to give one a whirl!! hope you enjoy!!!

Waking up in the morning on the first day of a job gave you butterflies, but not because you were anxious. You weren’t at all nervous about how you would manage, if your new coworkers would like you, or if you’d make it out of your first day functioning as the same person you were walking in. In fact, your jitters came from a complete opposite reaction; you woke up in the morning of your first day excited, practically vibrating with happiness. After all, it wasn’t everyday that you gained a position as one of Tony Stark’s head assistants for the new Stark Tower planted in the heart of Manhattan. As you readied yourself to walk out for your first day on the job you paused briefly staring at yourself in the mirror. You straightened out your suit jacket and flattened the nonexistent creases in your skirt ensuring perfection. You gave your reflection of smile of confidence, today was going to be absolutely perfect.

And then it wasn’t.

By the time you had gotten to Stark Towers, all hell had broken loose in the midst of New York City. You had gathered up what few civilians you could in the chaos and practically dragged them into the building as aliens came down from the sky threatening to destroy everything you knew and loved. You had heard that there had been some sort of dangerous confrontation between Tony Stark, a few individuals, and some lunatic named Loki the other day, but you thought the threat had since then been subdued. Then again, you also thought that today was going to be a great day to kickstart your future career at Stark Industries and hopefully the rest of your business endeavors. Leave it to Murphy’s law to flip your hopeful ambitions on their heads.

As you cowered for cover in the Stark Tower lobby, you could only flinch as you looked at the terrifying onslaught of aliens that terrorized the streets. For a moment, you thought that the end of the world had really come. You were ready to accept the fact that the city was doomed and ready to crumble underneath its own weight, only to find that someone was looking out for it after all. Actually, it was more like an elite team. You heaved a heavy sigh. It was a close call, but it looked like Manhattan wasn’t going to be taken over and destroyed by aliens today. 

You were about to take the rest of the day off, only seconds away from walking out of the doors of Stark Towers. You were just hoping that your apartment would still there if you turned around, but unfortunately you never got the chance.

Your phone started ringing in your pocket and of course after the world nearly ended only half an hour ago you decided to pick it up not caring about checking the caller ID. 

“Hello?”

“You’re the rookie right? The new kid off the block that’s supposed to be helping me pick out press conference events and not, y’know, trying not to die in the current wreckage that’s made up of Manhattan?”

You swallowed hard. “...Mr. Stark?”

“The one and only babe. Listen, I’m gonna need you to head up to the penthouse floor to assist me with something. Consider this your first assignment.”

You felt your heart sink into your stomach. “I’ll be up as soon as possible.” 

 

“Perfect, try not to run, there’s S.H.I.E.L.D. agents swarming like cockroaches around this place.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. sir?”

“Oh that’s right…” He sighed dramatically and you could envision him pinching at the bridge of his nose as he continued. “I’ll fill you in once you get here rookie.”

“Understood, Mr. Stark.” 

“Call me Tony for the love of god, Mr. Stark was my father. Trust me, after all that’s happened today, there’s no need to brown-nose.” He hung up quickly after, leaving you staring at the lockscreen of your phone confused, stressed and to be quite frank-tired. You knew Tony Stark to be snarky prideful and sometimes rude, but you didn’t think you’d get the full dosage of him on your first day-especially given all the chaos that ensued.

So much for that day off.

It didn’t take too long to get up to the penthouse. After all, it wasn’t hard to find given the place was currently overrun with stern faced individuals all in some sort of dark uniform that reminded you of a S.W.A.T. team. You saw Tony Stark sitting back arms cradling the back of his sectional sofa eyes closed while surrounded by six other individuals who all looked equally exhausted covered in sweat, dust, and blood. He was fully armored (though his famously gorgeous looking suit was now littered with dents and bruises) minus the helmet that sat comfortably on his lap.

You stepped cautiously and slowly. You thought the echo of your heels was going to drive you up a wall as you approached them. “Mr. Sta- I mean uh, Tony?” Your hands shifted awkwardly behind your back trying to find the right place for them. All of your confidence that seemed to be oozing off you this morning seemed to be sucked out of you now; God, why was everyone staring at you??

“That was quick, I guess it wasn’t a mistake hiring you after all.” he stroked his beard for a minute smearing blood on his cheek a bit. “Do me a favor and fire the rest of the head assistants, it looks like you’ll be the only one I need.”

You didn’t mean to let your mouth hang but you did. You hadn’t been on the job for even an hour and it looked like you might have already gotten a promotion. You closed your mouth tightly, lips pressing into a fine line.

“Sir?”

“Tony.”

“Right…” Your hands were wringing themselves together behind your back, though no one seemed to notice. “Well, Tony, forgive me for pushing the envelope but it seems like this job isn’t going to be exactly what was originally put out in the job description.”

Tony reached over to a half drunk glass of whiskey bringing it to his lips and gulping the remainder of the alcohol down. “Honey, I think that all of us have just been placed in positions we weren’t originally prepared for.” He set the glass back down on the end table with a clank. “It’s better to just roll with the punches.”

You nodded curtly. It wasn’t like you could refuse him after all, he was your boss. “Right. Got it.”

Tony nodded back at you and then looked towards the rest of his party. “Alright, sound off everyone, go.”

“Steve Rogers,” said the clean cut blonde. You tried not to look so obviously flabbergasted.

“The super soldier from the 1940’s?”

“The very same,” Tony stood up again making his way back to the bar and leaving his helmet sitting on top of his couch.

“I’m Bruce, Bruce Banner,” you blinked down at the mild natured man. Clearly he was one of the brains of the group besides your boss.

“Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Nick Fury,” Tony pointed off to each one as he loaded his glass with ice. You hadn’t heard of those individuals and quite frankly, you were about 90% sure that it should have stayed that way if it hadn’t been for Tony insisting on his little role-call.

“And finally we have-” 

“Thor, son of Odin, god of thunder and the prince of Asgard.” The so called God stood up to his full height. He wasn’t even standing next to you and you could tell that he could easily tower over your small head.

“Aka Loki’s brother, the oily weasle that nearly, y’know, destroyed the city. But it’s all in the past now, Thor’s cool; we’re actually gonna get shawarmas in a little bit to celebrate-”

There was a loud cough from the super soldier and Tony suddenly seemed to be pulled back into a coherent line of thought again. “Right.” He sighed setting the glass on the counter; he didn’t even get a chance to fill it a second time. 

“Obviously, the world is not in complete and utter chaos still, so if you assumed that we saved the day you’d be right.” He turned his back on the rest of the group looking over New York’s skyline, hands holding one another as he watched over the city like its protector.

“However, being that Loki is still a dangerous criminal, the group and I have decided that we need to take certain extra precautionary measures to ensure he can’t hurt anyone anymore.” He turned his head slightly, only barely looking over his shoulder. “That’s where you come in.”

You didn’t ask how, but everyone could clearly tell that’s what you wanted to ask due to the confused look you had plastered on your face.

The dark skinned man with the eyepatch started walking around the floor too. “Loki’s attack on Manhattan has left a lot of damage to be dealt with. Our avengers are going to be picking up the pieces with other S.H.I.E.L.D. members, minus our asgardian prince over here.” he nodded off to Thor who clearly didn’t seem to enjoy being spoken about when being in such close vicinity. 

“You’ll be staying with Thor to help Tony gather information on asgarian magic so that we can help further the potential safeguard that Tony’s been working on.”

The remainder of the group started to stand up and the room felt more crowded than when it was teeming with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

“We’ll be back sooner than you think,” Tony said spreading his arms wide. “Jarvis, I’m gonna need you to update the suit for maximum operating ability.” Rings started to form around his body, metal arms enfolding from them and adjusting the suit accordingly so that it wasn’t as battered and bruised as it was before. The team started to pile out in bunches all taking the elevator or stairs (except for Tony, he insisted on using the suit to fly) which left you alone with the so called God of thunder.

The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife, pierced it with an arrow, or slammed it with a divine hammer. You let your eyes roam the room restlessly in silence until they landed on the asgardian figure again. Your breath stopped for a moment. 

He was staring straight at you, his expression intense and cold enough to make your restless finger fidgeting freeze straight in its tracks. It was no wonder he called himself a God, he was extremely intimidating, and frighteningly handsome. You wondered if all Asgardians looked as good as he did. Were they all as toned as him, with rippling muscles on practically every inch of their bodies? Did they all have hair that was just as golden? Were their eyes just as dark and blue? You found yourself getting caught into what seemed like every detail of him and gulped. You had to get yourself talking about something else, anything else to keep yourself from staring at him. You didn’t know this guy or anything about his culture. For all you knew, staring could have meant an ultimate dishonor or worse.

“So, Asgard, right?”

“That is correct.”

“What kind of uh...magic do they use on Asgard?” God, you sounded so juvenile. You were a business and communications major, not a dungeon master. Why in the hell did you need to know about what kind of spooky spells these guys had up their sleeves?

“I find the best way to describe it is that it truly is a combination of things… Magic is a loose term…” He lifted his hammer up slightly twisting it in one hand while cradling its metal block in the other. “Some magic is channeled through certain items like so.” He started stepping towards the balcony of the penthouse and suddenly thrusted his hammer towards the sky causing an explosive clap of thunder to erupt. Lightning crashed down on his hammer and traveled across his arms dancing on top of his skin until he re-directed it back to the heavens.

Was it just you or did his electricity make your hairs stand on edge?

“Then you have others like my mother and brother who use their magic power in a more concrete manner. Power does not course through their veins as it does in mine and my fathers. They are expert shapeshifters, and illusionists and can be bested by no other… but they lack the free range that I have been blessed with.” He took another look at his hammer. “After all, there are no creatures human or not who could even dream of besting me with my capabilities.” He smirked to himself as if you weren’t still standing next to him. Maybe he did know, when it came to Thor it seemed as if he didn’t care if he had an audience or not. To him one fact still remained clear in his head: he was the best that Asgard had to offer.

Your arms found their way from behind your back to folded over your chest. “So you’re saying your more powerful than Loki?” Your eyebrow was arched. You really didn’t want to question the team of superheroes who had saved your city but… well they all did look pretty beaten up. Thor’s eyebrows furrowed half in disbelief half in annoyance and started walking towards you his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the now empty penthouse. Now he was really towering over you, having to go so far as to bend his head to look down on your shorter body.

“I am more powerful than all but my father.” He muttered.

You stared at him like a deer in headlights, how were you supposed to respond to that? You didn’t underestimate his power now that he was about an inch away from you but you also didn’t need to inflate his already huge ego. You decided to switch to another question. After all, Tony had instructed you on finding more about how his and his brother’s powers worked. 

“So how does it work? The thunder I mean- Does the hammer work like some sort of lightning rod?” You were examining it intently with your eyes now, focusing on the detailed sides. You looked up to Thor’s face again. “Is it heavy?”

You saw the side of his lips curl into a smile as he stretched the arm with the hammer out to you. “Would you like to hold it?” You weren’t sure if the smile was supposed to be flirtatious or condescending, you were going to go with the latter. You quirked an eyebrow reaching out and taking it by the handle while Thor still held it, your fingers brushing against his palms that still burnt from the lightning that surged through them only moments ago.

“It doesn’t seem that bad-”

Thor dropped his hand from the hammer simply and you practically dislocate your shoulder the weight of the hammer slamming into the ground with a speed and strength you certainly weren’t prepared for. You were staring at it now eyes wide in confusion. This thing felt like nothing when Thor was holding it with you a minute ago!

“What the fuck!!” You tried lifting it with one hand groaning as you did as you struggled to even make it budge. With every attempt the hammer made a metallic sort of whipping noise. It was as if it knew you were trying to lift it and refused to indulge you.

“No mere mortal can lift Mjölnir,” He said taking his hand and making a ‘scoot over’ motion to yours. You dropped your hands in frustration. “Only those who are worthy to wield Mjölnir’s power will be able to. I have not met any other God or creature besides my father Odin that can hold it.” He picked Mjölnir up with ease and fastened it to his side now folding his arms against his chest as he watched you.

“So if you knew I couldn’t lift the hammer why did you even let me try?” You tried not to sound annoyed as you spoke to him. You were sure with the wrong word you could very well earn a thunderclap to the face. You watched as Thor laughed his voice sounding like a huge clock-tower bell as he did.

“I thought it would be hilarious. It seems as I was right.”

Now you really did roll your eyes. “Okay then Mr. God of thunder. If you and Loki are clearly superior to us ‘mere mortals’, how do you expect us to keep him from terrorizing our planet again?”

Thor visibly tightened, his smirk flattening into a frown quick. He started looking off out the window again. “The Seiðr magic that my mother and Loki practice does have many categories of curses that one may inflict on another. I plan to inflict one on my brother to keep him from being able to use his abilities until we are in Asgard and away from frail human lives.”

With every sentence it seemed like he put down the human race more and more almost at the level of dogs. If he had such a disdain for humanity why in the world did he fight to protect it?

“A curse?” You looked at him warily. “I thought you didn’t specialize in that type of magic.”

“I don’t. This does not mean I don’t know how to create one.” He looked at you from the side, it was obvious he could hear how little faith you had in him. “I have read of ancient curses since I was a child, I know enough to create a rune powerful enough to at least subdue Loki’s powers for the few minutes it will take me to travel from Midgard to Asgard.”

You didn’t want to have to not believe him. After all, if he didn’t know how to curse someone then really, what other choice did you have left?

\---

Even the most brilliant minds of your country couldn’t compete with the extensive vision that Tony Stark had. It took him about a sum of seven hours to create a pair of handcuffs molded in titanium and gold. They seemed like they could hold anyone, even that green monster that had apparently gone and destroyed (and saved) twenty percent of New York. There was just one element of the device missing: Thor’s runes.

“Alright Prince Charming, this part’s all you.” Tony said scooting away from the handcuffs. “I’ve dealt with enough Asgardian bullshit, I’m not even going to attempt to mess with these symbols.”

Thor scoffed shaking his head as he smiled. “Fine then, bring me the writing device,” he opened and closed his palm in a grabbing motion. Tony rolled his eyes dropping some sort of pen into his hand. “You’ve got it, Point Break.”

Thor clicked the pen and instead of an inky tip the pen unsheathed a blue flame. He steadied his hand over the handcuffs letting the flame eat into the metal slowly as he carved out a series of rune symbols in perfect calligraphy. It took him only about a total of five minutes and the end result was, as much as you hated to admit it, quite beautiful. After the runes cooled down from a bright orange due to the heat, you saw them glow an unearthly and etheral blue glow.

“So how do we know it works?” You asked leaning over the newly crafted handcuffs. Thor scoffed the offense clear in his tone. He took the handcuffs in one hand tossing them up in the air without a care. “They work.” he said simply. You felt your hands stand on edge as you watched him toss them again. You could have sworn you saw electricity dance around the metal of the cuffs.  
“Well then I guess the only thing left to do is to have someone test it out,” Tony shot you a wink. “Well rookie? Ever been put in handcuffs?”

You fought the urge to roll your eyes, instead you only heaved a heavy sigh. “...No Tony, as a matter of fact I haven’t.” 

“Thankfully, you’re in the perfect position to be a guinea pig.” You gave him daggers out of your eyes. You didn’t care if you looked visibly pissed, Tony was just being a dick now.

“I’m just messing rookie, really!” He took a hand and lifted it up. “From the bottom of my heart, I did _not_ mean it.”

You sighed and shook your head taking the handcuffs from Thor. “Let’s just get this over with. It’s not like I have any powers to put a cap on, but we can at least check if they function like normal cuffs.” You unhinged the cuffs yourself and put them on one of your wrists clipping it on. You lifted your wrist between both men. “Anyone want to do the honors?” You asked heavy sarcasm laced in your voice.

“As your employer It would look very unprofessional for me so it’s gotta be Baywatch over here.” You almost laughed. From the few minutes you had worked for Tony it didn’t really seem like he cared for professionalism at all, but at least it was good to notice he did have boundaries.

“Understood.” Thor said simply taking the remaining cuff and clicking it onto your hand. 

The lights suddenly flickered and the runes glowed even brighter and sparked on your wrists shocking you terribly. You felt your body instinctively recoil and you failed your arms wildly as the lightly only grew brighter seemingly burning into your wrists.

“Rookie?! What’s going on??” Tony reached for you as you felt your face grimace. It seemed like all your muscles tightened at the same time leaving you helpless as you fell to the floor your full body convulsing. God, you were convinced this was the worst pain you had ever felt. It was as if you had a thousand volts of lightning shooting into your body. Was this what it felt like to have all of your neurons firing of at once? It hurt so bad, and yet you felt your heart beating rapidly out of your chest almost as if you were having an adrenaline rush.

Thor went to reach for you with one strong arm, but as he did his world started to spin. He touched his forehead gently and felt his own legs succumb from underneath him. He took a knee holding his head. In his hands. “What...is the meaning of this…?” He muttered. He looked down at his hands now his palms weakly opening. It was as if the strength had left him completely leaving him empty.

Tony put both hands on your shoulders while turning between you both frantically. Who was he to assist for first? Could he possibly attend to you both at the same time? As he went to try to begin pinning you down by the shoulders you screamed and felt your entire body seize up surging with some sort of overwhelming vibration. 

When you finally gained some sort of consciousness Thor and Tony were both on the other side of the room along with various pieces of scorched furniture and shards of glass. You blinked sitting up slowly and looked down at your hands that were making a soft humming noise. Your heart dropped as you saw the same blue electricity that Thor summoned hours ago trickle against your fingertips as if it were coming from you. You looked at the recovering Thor and Tony who were struggling to stand now. 

“What the hell did you do to me…?!”


End file.
